A device for piece-by-piece identifying banknotes to be processed is generally required to be installed in the machine for processing financial bills, and after being identified piece by piece, the banknotes which are conveyed piece by piece are stacked to facilitate withdrawing the banknotes. For example, in a conventional automatic teller machine, multiple sheets of stacked banknotes are sorted, conveyed and identified piece by piece, and then are stacked to be delivered out. At present, in a banknote stacking device, in which the banknote is separated, conveyed and stacked in a longitudinal direction, a conveyor belt fits closely to an arc-shaped plate to convey a single sheet of banknote to a specific location to be stacked. For example, the first sheet of banknote is settled in the specific location, a front end of the second sheet of banknote is superposed on a tail end of the first sheet of banknote, and the first sheet of banknote and the second sheet of banknote are clamped by the conveyor belt and the arc-shaped plate to move forwards together, and the first sheet of banknote stops moving forward when its front end reaches a predetermined blocking member. The second sheet of banknote is driven by the conveyor belt to overcome the frictional force between the banknotes and continue to slide forward, and stops moving forward until it reaches the predetermined blocking member. The third sheet of banknote and subsequent banknotes go through the same process as the first and second sheets of banknotes, that is, the front end of a subsequent sheet of banknote is superposed on the tail end of a previous banknote and the banknotes are all conveyed to the predetermined blocking member, to be stacked. Eventually, the front ends of all the banknotes are aligned to the predetermined movable blocking plate, and a whole stack of banknotes are delivered to a predetermined position for an operator.
In the conventional mechanism, however, as the banknotes accumulate, each subsequent sheet of banknote needs to climb a slope at the tail ends of the stacked banknotes. If any one of two adjacent sheets of banknotes to be stacked has a slit, the banknote is apt to be jammed at the slit. Further, due to the support of the stacked banknotes, a triangular empty area is formed among the conveyor belt, the arc-shaped plate, and the tail end surface of the stacked banknotes, and in the case that the banknote has a severe fold, the banknote has a weak strength at the fold and is apt to be folded and arched in the triangular empty area, which may affect the orderly stacking of the subsequent banknotes. In the above two situations, when the stacked banknotes reach a certain height, a banknote with a slit or a soft and old banknote with a severe fold is apt to cause the banknotes to be stacked disorderly, even cause a banknote jam.